Rippling Waters
by HK-Revan
Summary: Starfire makes a portal to another world. It was an accident. But now, all the Titans are in a strange new world that operated on a whole new level. Crossover.


A.N: This is a crossover of Star Wars and Teen Titans. I've found many good crossovers that took a long time to find. I hope that my story will rank with the great ones.

This will be an extreme AU to the canon of both franchises. I will character up to IC.

I don't know about any pairings. Suggestions will be considered. This one is the edited chapter from my fanfiction account HkRevan.

Here we go.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This will cover all chapters because it's a pain to readers and writers to put this on every chapter.

Jump City is where the Teen Titans reside. Five superheroes that protect the city from crazed costumed super villains. The Teen Titans are a group of teenagers who use their powers for good.

However, they are still kids and are bound to do something catastrophic.

One Teen Titan was in her room, in the dark reading a book. She likes the quiet and enjoyed whatever moments of silence she can get. Usually she uses that time to mediate and organize her mind. But right now she was simply enjoying a book.

Raven gazed at her book, her big expressive eyes drinking in the words. The book she was reading was very expensive and rare. It was pure luck she found it. It nearly took all her money almost making her broke; luckily the Teen Titans are sponsored by the Justice League.

She mumbled the words softly to herself, not daring to read the words out loud. She knew the consequence of reading strange magic words.

She was engrossed in the book's contents. It described dimensional travel. Raven herself could transports herself to various locations and with the aid of some potions can go to other dimensions.

The book spoke of dimensional travel, not just other planes of existence but of alternate and parallel planes. To her amazement, it wouldn't acquire as much power as she thought it would.

But there was much danger in this type of travel. You could unravel the space and time fabric of the universes if you did something stupid.

There were other ramifications in inter-dimensional travel. The book's author wrote in several gruesome accounts of the consequences of screwing with the fabric of space and time.

There were pictures too, rather gruesome pictures of people and pictures of the aftermath of disasters.

Other problems of this type of travel consist of whether or not you would be able to arrive at the location you wanted.

There was a chance that the place you were arriving to was sucked into a black hole or ravaged in war. Suffice to say, inter-dimension travel is very dangerous to a novice.

Luckily, Raven was not a novice, she was not an expert but she knew what she was doing.

Her friends however do not know and that is the reason she forbid them from coming into her room. Many a dangerous book resides in her room, some more dangerous than the rest. She had a book that trapped a dragon in it. She doesn't talk about that book anymore, too many painful memories.

A good part was the book described several places where there was a definite possibility of arriving to. One chapter of the book spoke of dragons and elves. Another spoke of a Federation of Planets, one even described wizards who used magic with sticks.

It was all very tempting.

Raven flipped through some more pages, not knowing her tranquil evening would be broken. If she did, she would have done something about.

"STINKBALL!!!" Screamed out two loud voices, outside Raven's room startling the young mystic severely.

Then a smelly ball zoomed past her face and right into her book. Her automatic door proved traitorous to her and allowed the stink hazard to enter her room. Raven crashed on the ground with a thump. Her meditation was broken. The book fell onto the bed, its pages flipped past her bookmark.

She stood swiftly and stormed to her door where the two lunatics were standing. Beast Boy was hiding behind Cyborg, his small green elfin frame easily hidden by Cyborg's bulk.

"What are you idiots doing?" Raven said angrily, her eyes glowing faintly, her hood hiding the rest of her face. Her hands were enveloped in a black aura, her cape fluttering in a nonexistent wind. She looked very ominous.

"Uh, playing stinkball?" Cyborg answered, sweat dripping from his face. He knew he had just made a grave error. Raven loved her peace and solidarity, and he just broke it. He was doomed. He backed away slowly, considering his options.

"I see." Raven said calmly. Beast Boy poked his head out behind Cyborg. He too considered his options.

To run or not to run, that was the question. The two had to decide whether to take their beating now or later. As men, it would be considered unmanly to run from a woman. However ever since they meet Starfire and her bone crushing hugs it would be better to run. Revan was far more dangerous and in far more subtle ways.

Luckily, for them, Raven made the decision.

"Beastboy." She looked at them with glowing white eyes blazing with power. She held up a hand, the stinkball nestled an inch above her hand. "Cyborg."

"Yes?" They both answered. Raven levitated the ball in the air, making it hover encased in a dark aura.

"Run." They ran as the stinkball followed them with Raven leisurely trailing behind.

Moments later loud yells followed.

Starfire hovered towards Raven room. While she does walk, she like flying. Most times she would fly than walk. She wished to engage in the mall of shopping and the doing of hair. When she arrived at Raven's room, she noticed that the door was open. She floated inside. It was empty of life and had an awful smell permeating the room.

Starfire poked around Raven's room. Her curiosity overtook her survival instincts. She spied an open book. She floated over to the book and picked it up. She peered at it, noticed the willowy letters, and squealed in happiness when she realized she could read the words. She did not know what the words mean but she could read it. Many times Raven's books were in strange languages and no one could read or speak it except Raven. Starfire didn't think Raven would like her kissing her just so she could read Raven's books.

Raven had been teaching her other languages ever since they have gotten to learn about each other's lives. Starfire in turn was teaching Raven Tamaranian. It was a good partnership.

Starfire proceeded to do something that would affect her life and that of her teammates. She read the words out loud.

"Um..Damse-Azarth-Starth-Mendo-en?" She said slowly. Unbeknownst to her, the wind picked up. She felt drawn, compelled to read the words. Already, she was trapped in the first part of the spell.

Meanwhile Raven was pummeling the two boys with the stinkball while Robin looked on. Robin knew when to interfere and when not to. Besides it wasn't like he could stop her without using deadly force. His keen eyes noticed Raven stiffened suddenly. He himself felt his neck hairs raise. Ever since he and Raven mind bonded, he could sometimes pick her thoughts and emotions.

"Raven, what's wrong?" He trusted her instincts. When Raven twitches, something big is happening. .

"Someone is using magic, in this tower." Muttered Raven distractively, she dropped the stinkball and looked at the boys.

"Where's Starfire?" She questioned them with a hint of worry in her eyes. She knew the Tamaran could take care of herself but Raven was always worried for her teammates. Despite Starfire being bubble-headed, she had a wicked right hook and starbolts. Those were usually enough to deter the garden grown criminals.

The boys looked at each other.

"She said she wanted to go to the shopping mall." Beastboy volunteered as he rubbed his numerous bruises and recoiled from his own smelly body odor. He then shifted to several animal forms before settling on one that didn't have a sensitive nose.

"The disturbance is coming from my room." Announced Raven, her normally passive face twisted in concern.

Robin made his decision. "Titans Go!" He ran towards Raven's room while the other followed him in their own way. Raven fazed through the walls and Beastboy shifted to a cheetah form. Cyborg went his own way; he built the tower so he knows all the shortcuts.

Starfire continued reading until she finished the two lines. She was hypnotized by the words, not noticing a growing green portal. When she pulled her eyes from the book, the swirling portal mesmerized her.

Her own instincts were telling her to back away. But all she could do was walk towards it.

As she walked closer, her mind was fighting all the way. Then two grey hands grabbed her waist and pulled her back. Raven had come and used her powers to pull Starfire back. Two cybernetic ones, two green-gloved ones, and a green trunk followed theses two hands.

They all pulled as one to drag her back. But it was to no avail; despite all their strength they couldn't pull her back.

A huge green hand grew out of the portal. Raven shouted a warning but she was too late. The big green hand grabbed the four teens and dragged them into the portal. Within a mere second, a loud slurping sound the teens were gone and the portal was rapidly disappearing.

Raven weighed her decisions. Her friends were probably in another realm. There chances of being deposited at the same place was highly unlikely due to the portals own chaotic rules. If she were to wait and remake the portal, they could be already dead. There was also the risk of the super-villains taking advantage of this and ransack the city. However, if she were to go, she might not even land in the same universe.

All her options sucked.

She took a deep breath and jumped into the portal. The portal shrunk itself down and disappeared with a pop. The tower was empty; all the Titans were gone.

Raven was sucked into a green tunnel that swiftly changed to a light blue color. If she wasn't in imminent danger she would have loved to study the tunnel. With a loud thump, the tunnel dropped her onto something very hard and cold. It felt metallic to her and unfamiliar.

"Damn." She swore softly. She stood and survived the area. It was dark, cold and very barren. She was in some sort of room or maybe even a ship. There were times she wished she inherited other demonic abilities from her father.

Raven sighed deeply. She was separated from her teammates and in an unknown place. She had not read that far into the book to know about this place.

She searched out with her feelings and used her powers to gain an understanding of her environment. She regretted it the after the first second of searching. She collapsed and held her head in her hands. She could sense people with dark emotions. She could feel the anger, pain, and depression all over her like toxic waste. Whoever was projecting such emotions were a bucketful of danger, more so if that person had powers.

At this, rate Rage would become more powerful. She was getting distractive and her normal way or repressing her other emotions were not working. She would need to mediate.

"Well, well well. What do we have here?" Hissed a voice to her right, twin beams of red light hissed into existence. Raven whirled in surprise. A dark clothed woman walked towards her, her grey skin seemingly identical to Raven's own. She was no demon or half demon. She felt different, not human. Raven decided she was an alien.

The women had weird dark tattoos on her baldhead. She held two twin red things that glowed a deep red. They smelled of burnt ozone and gave off heat. They were apparently weapons of some sort, perhaps like ones that Control Freak had.

Her eyes radiated anger and hate. She was a very bitter woman, full of hatred. She was the source of the emotions. Apparently, emotions ruled her, spreading out, covering the area.

Raven prepared herself for a battle. She was at a disadvantage, so she would proceed with caution. She centered her powers, focused through the thick mist in her mind. Her hands glowed black with power. Her eyes in contrast were glowing white.

The bald woman circled her, her two red sticks humming as they moved. Raven kept a careful eye on them. They resembled Control Freak's weapons and she had a suspicion that they can cut right through her like a knife on butter.

The bald woman screamed out a war cry before launching herself at Raven.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

It was a normal day in the clone wars. System after system was being fought over. In the beginning the Republic was winning. But then a new general appeared for the Separatist and started pushing the Republic back, a robotic general that actually knew strategy. It was rumored he was a Jedi Killer.

General Jay and his clone troopers were fighting against a contingent of battle droids.

"Sir," said an arc clone trooper to his robed General.

"Yes, Mal?" Answered Jay, his grey eyes gazing at the datapad.

"We found some intruders." He announced calmly.

"Intruders?" General Jay blinked in surprise. He did feel a disturbance during the force but that was during a major battle.

"Yes, we found four teens snooping around camp. They are currently detained." Summarized the clone in brisk words.

"Thank you, Mal." Jay placed the datapad on the table.

"This way sir." Mal lead the way to the captured intruders.

When Jay arrived to the location, he saw the four kids. They stood out among the white amour of the clones and dark robed Jedi. Jay blinked when he looked at the kids. As a Jedi he met many races but this was a first for him.

One child was green; every inch of him was green. He seemed human except for the skin and ears. He looked like Yoda. Another was orange with skintight revealing clothes. Her clothes were as purple as Master Mace's lightsaber She had green eyes and orange skin. She also had an innocent air about her. A tall black skinned male was seemed made out of droid parts. The last seemed to be the leader, a boy with a mask and weirdly colored spandex.

He was the one that kept the group calm. The orange girl was peering at the soldiers while the green one cracked jokes. The cyborg was not doing anything but observing the area. The masked boy was doing the same as well.

The Force swirled around them. The masked boy had the strongest presence but the others had their own little light show. The green boy's aura was strong and it shifted constantly. But it also had a tinge of darkness, hidden deeply. The cyborg was also different. Jay could only read into a bit of his aura, emotions mostly. The orange one had strongly emotional. He could read her like a book.

Jay walked towards them. He had his duty as a Jedi. Those four were kids and somehow they were dropped into a warzone. They needed to get out. He and his team couldn't protect them and fight the droids.

Suddenly, the orange girl was right in front of him. Jay had to fight down the reflex to draw his lightsaber out. The other Jedi already had their lightsabers out in a defensive stance. The troops also had their guns primed and ready. Only the kids were not making a move. They were not even surprised. To his great shock, the girl was looking at him at eyelevel. Jay thought she was definitely smaller than him. It was then that he noticed, she was hovering in the air.

Jay looked at the bare space between her feet and the ground before looking back at her face.

"Sir-"

The orange-skinned girl kissed him, long and hard. The only sounds were lightsaber hums and primed weapons, that and Jay's quickened heartbeat.

Kkkkkkkkkk

Eh, something new. Something interesting. Also, this is the newly edited version. Like it better?


End file.
